¡Vengate!
by Amaikurai
Summary: Un juego inocente en una aburrida fiesta inicia una serie de venganzas, que concluye con una mayor. Ahora los activos sufrirán, lenta y dolorosamente(?) Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Bunny, Cartoley. Parejas Crack en el proceso. Advertencia: Posible Tensión sexual en capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

**._. **

**Asdasdasdasdas! Lo sé! Lo sé! Para que inicio una historia si no he acabado las demás? Pero es que la inspiración ;n; **

**Y como tengo vacaciones Aww Yeah!~ Trataré de publicar lo más seguido, ahora que puedo escribir en donde sea~ Y es que los fics largos no son lo mio(?) Pero mis ideas son muy largas, como ahí que? XD**

**T**itulo: **¡Vengate!**

**P**arejas: Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Bunny, Cartoley. Parejas Crack en el proceso(?)

**S**umary: Un juego inocente en una aburrida fiesta inicia una serie de venganzas, que concluye con una mayor. Ahora los activos sufrirán, lenta y dolorosamente(?)

**A**dvertencias: Tension sexual(?) en capítulos posteriores.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**-Fiesta en Casa de Token-**_

—Más que una fiesta es una parranda incontrolable—decía Craig sentado en el sofá sarcásticamente bebiendo una botella de cerveza.

La "fiesta" no podía ser más alocada a lo que era. Un grupo de chicos reunidos en una enorme casa con bebidas alcohólicas y sin supervisión adulta. Bueno lo último se cumpliría si los padres de Token no hubieran puesto cámaras para seguridad del hogar.

Los únicos lugares sin vigilancia eran el baño, los dormitorios y la sala de estar.

—Hey chicos—llamo la atención Damien quien se encontraba al lado de Pip sentado. — Y si jugamos un "juego". — hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Todos le miraron confundidos, otros (Kenny) pensaron "juegos" que podrían ser divertidos.

— ¿Qué clase de juego?— indago Stan algo desconfiado.

— La carta— pronuncio el ojirrojo dramáticamente.

—Déjate de estupideces y dilo ya, Thorn. —amenazo Tucker.

—Está bien, está bien. — asintió con un puchero y susurro un "amargado"—El juego consiste en sostener una carta de baraja con su boca y pasarla al siguiente jugador. —explico.

— ¡Qué juego más marica!—grito asqueado Cartman.

—Se oye muy divertido—dijo Kenny con voz seductora.

—Cállate, McCormick, eres el único depravado pervertido que diría eso. Además no pienso participar. —Sinceramente para Craig eso solo era una tontería.

—Ja! Sabía que dirían eso, cobardes. —se burló Damien.—No pueden ni si quiera sostener una carta con su boca.

Los chicos le miraron enojados por el comentario. Perfecto.

El orgullo de algunos no les permitía declinar la invitación.

Stan suspiro.

—Bien puesto que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer—pronuncio aburrido. Aunque en realidad le agradaba la idea del juego.

—¡Gah! Ese juego es antihigiénico, además que pasaría si te besan y terminas embarazado; tus padres te correrían de la casa, vivirás en la calle con un bebé y eso ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!—hablo rápidamente Tweek a la vez que jalaba sus cabellos y su camisa mal abrochada.

—Tranquilo, Tweek. No puedes embarazarte con solo un beso—calmo y explico Craig—Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que jales tus cabellos.

Tweek le miró confundido.

— ¿No te embarazas con besos?—pregunto inocentemente haciendo que algunos le miraran burlones o incómodos por el tema, sobretodo Craig.

El pelinegro se acerco al rubio al tiempo que se sonrojaba y susurraba unas palabras.

Las mejillas de Tweek adquirieron un color rojizo al escuchar tal explicación.

—E-Entones tu y...—Tweek no puedo completar su frase ya que un avergonzado Craig cubrió su boca para evitar que revelara cosas demás.

Luego de que pasaran aquel incomodo momento poco a poco empezaron a aceptar, viendo que no tenían otra opción.

Token saco una baraja tomando una carta, mientras los chicos se sentaban en círculo.

Muchos sabían en qué consistía así que evitaron sentarse cerca de Tweek o Pip. Si eres alguien que quiere vivir, es una buena forma de hacerlo.

Pero Damien no opinaba lo mismo.

—No, esperen. Esto no será divertido—se dirigió a un muebla y del cajón saco un papel y un bolígrafo; hizo unos papelitos y los doblo, repartiéndolos entre todos.

— ¿Para qué es esto?—pregunto Craig tomando el papel como poca cosa.

—Si nos acomodamos como queremos no tendrá diversión. — explico el ojirrojo.

Muchos lo comprendieron, era cierto pero aun así no les convencía del todo. Ya ni modo, aceptaron y tendrán que aguantarse. Se sentaron conforme al número que les tocó.

—Bien ¿Quién comienza?—pregunto el dueño de la casa.

—Kyle— apunto Cartman. El mencionado se dio cuenta de que él tenía el número 1 en su papelito.

—Idiota—susurro enojado Kyle. Estaba a punto de cambiarle a alguien.

Tomando la carta la posiciono en su boca y la sostuvo unos momentos, debía pasarla rápido así que tomo al primero que pudo y acerco sus bocas para pasar la carta.

Cerró los ojos por inercia mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena; parecía que de verdad se besaran con tanta pasión. Solo soltó la carta en la boca del contrario quien con torpeza pudo sostenerla.

Y comenzó el juego. Cartman tenía la carta en su poder atónito por la brusquedad con la que la obtuvo, ese maldito judío ya se las pagaría y también Kenny (¿Por qué? Simple por ser pobre.) Nadie besa a Eric Cartman sin su permiso, exclamo molesto en su mente; deberían respetar su autoridad. Sin embargo su número fue el 2.

Pero al sentir que la carta caía se apresuro en buscar al siguiente jugador, quien, al igual que Kyle; solo atino a agarrar bruscamente al de su lado. No perdería en ese estúpido juego, pensó; totalmente concentrado. Junto sus bocas para pasar la carta y sonrió arrogante. Fue un error ya que al hacerlo cayó la carta.

—¡Woah! —exclamo Kenny.

Al igual que todos los demás estaba en shock, observando fijamente la escena.

Quién diría que el antisemita y racista de Cartman besaría a alguien (en público) y sobre todo a un chico.

Cuando Eric se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se separo rápidamente.

— ¡Maldito judío! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—gritándole al pelirrojo se levanto con un sonrojo de vergüenza mientras Clyde estaba totalmente en shock, tocando sus labios. Kyle solo atino a reírse

—Hahaha—se burlaba el judío haciendo acrecentar el enojo del castaño mientras todos se miraban en silencio, otra vez comenzarían a pelear. Token no estaba muy contento que digamos…

—Ya basta—se interpuso Damien, el juego estaba interesante y no quería que esos dos lo arruinaran.—Cartman perdiste porque tu carta se cayó. Así que tendrás un castigo.

— ¡¿Otro!?—exclamo el "robusto". Ganando una mirada de odio por parte del amante de los tacos, al insultarle de tal manera.

—El castigo lo recibí yo—hablo Clyde enojado. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente.

—Ay, no importa, el siguiente al que se le caiga la carta perderá. —Le resto importancia el pelinegro.— Clyde tu turno.

El chico aun un poco molesto tomo la carta con su boca y la paso al chico de su lado, quien era Kenny. Él la tomó y continúo pasándola. Ahora era Pip el dueño y la paso a su lado. Le dio la carta a Stan quien la paso al siguiente participante que era Tweek. Sin embargo los nervios del chico hicieron que al dar la carta esta se cayera y terminara besándose.

— ¡Gah!—exclamo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Había besado a otra persona que no era su novio, había cometido una infidelidad ahora Craig lo botaría para siempre. Stan estaba normal; pero A Tucker no le agradaba para nada, frunció el seño celoso.

—Bien, Stan perdiste. Te toca recibir un castigo. —hablo Damien.

—Que cante—propuso Kenny y todos asintieron.

Stan se levanto algo apenado ¿Por qué debía hacer eso?

—_I hear the music as I walk down the street* —_comenzó_—_

_Start moving to the rhythm, heart is pumping the beat_

_I hear the people shout out, "Turn up the music louder"_

_Better start running if you can't stand the heat—_cantaba al mismo tiempo que bailaba.

—_What's it doing to me? I feel it setting me free_

_It's like I'm losing all control_

_You know it's making me hot and baby I don't stop_

_It's like a fire in my soul…_

—_I don't know what I'm doing tonight_—Kenny le acompaño en el coro

_But this rushing is making me stronger_

_I don't know if it's wrong or it's right_

_But I know I want you to stay_

_Nananananana stay, nananananana—_Kenny y Damien se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar con Stan y a cantar.

—_Heart beats faster as I stand in the crowd_

_My meters are peaking, I can tell you're around_

_It's like I wanna (shout out), nothing can pull me (down now)_

_Sirens are calling and I can't kill the sound_—cantaron a dueto Stan y Kenny mientras Damien era un corista.

—_What's it doing to me? I feel it setting me free_

_It's like I'm losing all control_

_You know it's making me hot and baby I don't stop_

_It's like a fire in my soul_—Cantó solo Stan.

—_I don't know what I'm doing tonight_

_But this rushing is making me stronger_

_I don't know if it's wrong or it's right_

_But I know I want you to stay_

_Nananananana stay, nananananana—_cantaron y bailaron los tres.

—_What can move your body baby?_—Stan se acerco a Kyle y éste se sonrojo.—

_You better, nananananana, you better, nananananana—_Stan cantaba mientras Kenny y Damien coreaban_.—_

_Come on now, what can move your body baby?_

_You better, nananananana, you better…_

—_I don't know what I'm doing tonight—_de nuevo los tres juntos cantaron y bailaron.

_But this rushing is making me stronger_

_I don't know if it's wrong or it's right_

_But I know I want you to stay_

—_I don't know what I'm doing tonight_

_But this rushing is making me stronger_

_I don't know if it's wrong or it's right_

_But I know I want you to stay_

_Nananananana stay, nananananana—_finalizaron su coreografía al mismo tiempo.

Los aplausos se escucharon. Los chicos se re-acomodaron.

El juego continuo. Tweek tomo la carta y la pasó a Butters el se la dio a Damien, luego lo obtuvo Kevin y por ultimo Craig. Recordando que ese estúpido de Marsh besó a Tweek, ahora tenía la perfecta venganza. A propósito soltó la carta a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Kyle e intento profundizar el beso apegándose más a los labios del pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey!— regaño Stan enojado separándolos.

Craig no cambio su rostro serio, no se arrepentía. Pero ahora la guerra comenzaba.

* * *

*Stay- Tooji

**POTATO! Eso es todo en este capitulo pero continuara~ Muy pronto leerán cuál sera el problema mayor D:**

**¿Reviews, Favs, Follows? Me hacen feliz~ *-***

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi,Moi! Aquí Saraí subiendo el capitulo siguiente. Por cierto gracias por sus reviews, ahora los contesto. Rayos, entre a la escuela y me está consumiendo! ;n; ESTÚPIDOS trabajos, proyectos y exposiciones. Dejo de estar de quejumbrosa y mejor les dejo en la lectura~ :3**

**T**itulo: **¡Vengate!**

**P**arejas: Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Bunny, Cartoley. Parejas Crack en el proceso(?)

**S**umary: Un juego inocente en una aburrida fiesta inicia una serie de venganzas, que concluye con una mayor. Ahora los activos sufrirán, lenta y dolorosamente(?)

**A**dvertencias: Tensión sexual(?) en capítulos posteriores.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

Otra vez hubo un largo silencio entre los jóvenes.

Kenny se levanto emocionado con un rostro de perversión total. Y Craig no se movía. Pero un hilito de sangre en los dos salía de su nariz.

¿Quién no pensaría esas ideas si dos rubios pasivos se besaran?

—Bien, Tweek, perdiste. Ahora te toca recibir un castigo. —dijo Damien, sin importarle los charcos de sangre del pelinegro y el rubio.

Pero Tweek no quería tener un castigo eso era demasiada presión ¿y si no lo cumplía y todos lo odiaban?

Damien se acerco al rubio y Craig lo observo fijamente, el ojirrojo le susurro algo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—grito Tweek al escuchar semejante mandato al que se negó rotundamente. Craig enojado de que le dijera algo ofensivo tomo al anticristo de la camisa mirándolo amenazantemente.

— ¿Que le dijiste?—ordeno.

Damien frunció el seño molesto por el agarre.

—Su castigo será... no tomar ninguna gota de café hasta el final del día.

Craig se quedo en silencio soltándolo. Sin embargo no sería fácil evitar que Tweek bebiera café, pero dejo su vaso de café a un lado observando como era arrebatado de sus manos.

—¡GAH! No...—intento en vano de no perder su preciada bebida. Después de unos momentos en que Craig explico que solo era un juego y que no se preocupara, el chico se calmo.

El juego continuo. Butters tomo la carta y la paso a Damien; quien se la dio a Kevin finalizando en Craig. Stan veía receloso los movimientos de su contrario, si estaba celoso ¿Y qué? No iba a permitir que él besara de nuevo a su Kyle.

Por suerte de ambos nada paso Kyle obtuvo la carta y se la dio a Cartman; de mala gana pero lo hizo bien, no quería que la carta cayera ¿Y besar a ese culón? Jamás.

Kyle siempre pensó que los labios de Craig serian ásperos, secos y fríos; se equivoco completamente, eran cálidos y suaves. Sin embargo le molestaba la razón detrás de ese beso: celos. Se le notaba, después de todo ¿Si no porque lo habría besado? Craig estaba molesto de que Stan haya besado a Tweek así que lo uso a él, Kyle Broflovski para vengarse ¿Qué se creía ese cabrón para utilizarlo de semejante manera? Kyle frunció el seño observando cómo Cartman le pasaba la carta a Clyde y después la recibía Pip.

Sin embargo a punto de que Stan la obtuviera Eric distrajo a Pip ocasionando que se besaran.

—Eso fue trampa—grito Kyle.

—No te pongas celoso, Colorado. Además yo no hice nada. —hablo Cartman con ese tono para parecer inocente que molestaba a todos. Sin embargo aunque no lo aceptara, tenía razón Kyle estaba celoso.

—Cartman hiciste trampa—apoyo Damien.

Pip se encontraba avergonzado de aquel beso, no había besado a alguien que no fuera su novio Damien, se sentía una mala persona.

—Lo siento— se disculpo el inglés.

—No te preocupes no fue tu culpa—sonrió amablemente Stan.

—Cartman ahora si recibirás un castigo—hablo Damien.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Frunció el seño. — Saben que, yo ya no juego, ni quien quisiera jugar. Solo son mariconerías—exclamo molesto.

— El marica cobarde, eres tu Cartman—dijo Kyle de un no buen humor. Esta vez ese gordo no se saldría con la suya. —Recibirás el castigo tramposo.

—Sí, nos compraras condones a todos—Kenny dijo serio y todo voltearon a verle.

— ¡No!— negó rotundamente Kyle a la incoherente propuesta de Kenny. — Harás la tarea de matemáticas de todos. —los presentes asintieron.

— ¡No voy a hacer eso!—grito enojado. Y levanto su dedo medio dispuesto a irse.

—Claro que si perdedor.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste rata judía?—Cartman presiono los dientes furioso.

—Dije: Perdedor y Cobarde—siseo Kyle marcando cada palabra.

—Eh... chicos... —intento interrumpir Stan la pelea y evitar la enorme discusión que se veía venir.

—Yo te haré ver quién es el perdedor, cobarde y marica. —tomo a Kyle del cuello de su chamarra.

—Quisiera que lo intentaras—Kyle escupió sus palabras retándolo.

— ¡Ya basta—grito Stan harto.—Ni si quiera juegan limpiamente. Ninguno. —dijo Separándolos bruscamente—Kyle ya no eres un niño comportare por Dios—Cartman se burlo del pelirrojo— Cartman si eres un jodido tramposo, acepta el castigo y ¡ya!— habían colmado la paciencia del pacifista Stan. Kyle y Cartman continuaron viéndose con odio pero si quería acabar el juego era mejor dejar de pelear.

—Como quieran—dijo enojado Cartman mientras tomaba asiento.

Como si nada hubiera pasado Stan tomo la carta con sus labios listo para pasarla a su lado, por su mente pasó la idea "tirar" la carta y vengarse de Tucker. Kyle alzo una ceja viendo curioso a su novio adivinando sus planes, lo creía de Craig pero ¿Stan? No lo creía. Y la verdad si le hacía feliz que estuviera celoso, sin embargo eso no le daba el derecho de usar a las personas. Además ¿era el único que notaba la estúpida guerra de celos entre esos dos?

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado mirando impresionado como la carta caía casi en cámara lenta y su novio quería profundizar el beso con aquel paranoico, lanzando una mirada retadora a su enemigo. Lo hizo, de verdad lo hizo y Kyle no lo creía.

—Que injusto es este juego. —Reclamo Kenny cuando aquellos dos se separaron—A Stan le toca toda la acción—hizo un pequeño berrinche y un puchero en señal de molestia.

Craig estaba que ardía en celos ese Marsh se lo buscaba y pedía a gritos que lo moliera a golpes. Mientras tanto Tweek solo estaba nervioso de nuevo había besado a alguien que no era su novio y era la TERCERA VEZ que le pasaba, tenía que disculparse inmediatamente con el pelinegro, pero Butters le detuvo negando con la cabeza tranquilizándolo diciendo que solo era un juego y Craig le perdonaría, eso pudo calmarlo.

Kyle miraba con el seño fruncido a su novio reprochándolo con la miraba.

—Stan nos compraras un desayuno a todos— puso el castigo Damien el chico asintió calmado a diferencia de lo que uno espera después de que le dicen que comprara comida para 12 personas.

A lo que siguió el juego Tweek tomo la carta la pasó a Butters, él a Damien. La carta traviesa cayó ocasionando un roce de labios entre Leopold y Damien quien no podía estar enojado con el inocente chico al ser tan tonto y dejar caer el papel.

—Maldito...—susurro el ojirrojo cosa que solo Kenny oyó y no le agrado en nada el insulto hacia su pequeño y lindo conejito.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—comenzó Cartman— Ahora quien va a recibir un castigo— dijo soltando una risa burlona hacia Damien.

—Eh... Butters—corrigió Kevin.

Eric se quedo callado y fulmino al chico con la mirada.

—Demonios ¿Quién te pregunto, chino?—siseo el castaño. Kevin le miró enojado y presiono los dientes en señal de molestia.

—No le hagas caso—tranquilizo Token.

— ¿Que castigo podríamos ponerle a Butters?—preguntó Stan ganando la atención de todos, quienes se pusieron a pensar en una idea.

— ¡Oh cielos!—exclamo Butters preocupado.

—Qué tal si...— después de unos segundos de silencio Clyde lo rompió y sonrió travieso.—¡No besaras a Kenny por una semana!

— ¡No!—Todos esperaban la inmediata negativa de Kenneth por la abstinencia pero les sorprendió ver al chico gritar— N-No podría hacer eso. Kenny luego me odiaría—confeso frotando sus nudillos nervioso y avergonzado.

—Vamos es solo es un pequeño castigo—animo Clyde.

—E-Esta bien—acepto el chico no muy convencido.

Mientras tanto Kenny yacía en el suelo dramáticamente muerto.

—No sea payaso—Damien le dio un zape a Kenny para levantarlo.

—Bien ¿Quien sigue?— pregunto Stan.

—Damien—Kenny respondió con una débil voz aun en el piso.

La carta volvió al juego Damien tomo la carta y la pasó a Token, después la recibió Kevin cerrando el círculo en Craig, quien seguía furioso por el atrevimiento de Stan.

Kyle rodó los ojos esperando la carta, que por suerte esa vez llego con vida a sus labios la paso a Cartman. Esa carta maldita resbalo de los labios del castaño volviendo a besar a Clyde.

Kevin bajo la mirada triste por el beso ¿Porque a él le toco un número alejado de Cartman?

Token noto el repentino cambio del asiático y sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Estaba igual que él no muy contento con el beso porque sabía que Cartman y Kevin eran novios, en secreto, pero novios al fin. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Clyde y él, pues eran sus amistades más cercanas. Estaba harto de que siguiera tocando a su novio y le sumaba el hecho de que parecía que Kevin era una sombra invisible en un rincón, ese culo gordo (que no lo estaba mucho...) era un desconsiderado total. Token sonrió travieso mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, se vengaría doble vez de Cartman. Volteo a ver a Kevin, ya le perdonaría y agradecería.

Mientras tanto Clyde estaba enojado con Cartman como se atrevía a besarlo estando Kevin. Si, la primera vez fue accidental pero la segunda podría jurar que lo hizo adrede; lo sabía por esa sonrisa malévola y traviesa, sabía que solo quería joder a Token, ya que no podía descargar su aburrimiento en Kyle. También conocía la razón de por qué no se iba: Kevin aun seguía jugando. Si, Cartman estaba totalmente domado por Kevin pero aun sabiendo eso se arriesga molestando a Token jugando con él. Eso no era divertido, pero no le quedaba de otra así era Cartman.

Clyde molesto tomo la carta, le alegro que Cartman hubiera recibido otro castigo; aunque eso solo fuera por perder la carta se lo merecía por idiota. Coloco la carta en su boca y él la paso a Kenny, quien la tomó soltándola totalmente a propósito y tomo a Pip profundizando el toque.

— ¡Hey!— Exclamo Damien furioso y celoso separándolos bruscamente.

Kenny saboreo sus labios. Y es que estaba aburrido con ese tonto juego era aburrido que no le haya tocado besar a nadie.

—Solo porque Butters no te pueda besar no significa que puedas hacerlo a otros. —reclamo el ojirrojo.

—Es solo un juego—se excuso con una sonrisa traviesa. Damien presiono sus dientes, furioso.

—Es cierto, nada es verdad—sonrió Pip calmando a su novio, este se limito a bufar e ignorar las ganas de matar al rubio.

—Bien, yo propongo que el castigo de Kenny sea quemar sus revistas porno—comento Stan.

Mierda, Kenny se había olvidado completamente del castigo.

Todos comenzaron a asentir.

— ¡No!—grito Kenny, tan dramático como siempre.

—Ni modo, viejo. Pero es solo un juego ¿cierto?—se burlo Damien, Kenny lo fulmino con la mirada.

Pip siguió con el juego y paso la carta a Stan, él la tomo y se la dio a Tweek; Craig los observaba fijamente en espera de que si ocurría algo malo no dudaría en golpear al estúpido de Marsh. El rubio tembloroso pasó la carta a su lado, Butters la recibió y se dirigió a pasarla al siguiente jugar. Damien vio su oportunidad con sus poderes mágicos e hizo que la carta cayera, una perfecta venganza contra Kenny, que ardía en celos sabiendo que él no podría besar aquellos labios por un tiempo.

— ¡O-Oh cielos!...—exclamo Butters una vez que se separó del anticristo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—comenzó de nuevo Cartman con las intenciones de burlarse de Damien— ¿Ahora quien recibirá un castigo?

—Butters—volvió a corregir Kevin, esta vez con el seño fruncido estaba molesto con su novio quien se quedo callado al ver que su pareja no estaba muy contenta…

Kyle curioso alzo una ceja al ver la reacción del gordo ante Kevin.

—Bien—capto la atención Craig—Propongo que su castigo sea ver un capitulo completo de Jersey Shore.—Oh si aquello se hizo más divertido para el pelinegro.

Kenny abrazo a Butters protectoramente.

—Son unos monstruos. No dejaré que su linda e inocente mente se manché. —defendió Kenny.

—Lo siento, viejo. — se disculpo Stan. —Así es esto. Él perdió al dejar caer la carta.

—No es cierto fue-

El rubio fue interrumpido por la mirada amenazante de Damien que claramente decías: Atrévete y te corto las bolas. Sin embargo no quería que su hermoso y tierno novio viera aquella repugnante serie de televisión.

—No te preocupes, Kenny. Fui un descuidado, además solo es un juego ¿no?—se culpo de ser el causante del beso. Butters miró a su novio con esa mirada con la cual Kenneth no podía negarse a nada, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable. Hasta sentía que saltaría sobre él y lo violaría ahí mismo en frente de todos.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses.—Kyle tomo a Kenny de su chamarra y evitar que hiciera lo que estaba pensando y lo alejo del rubio menor. Kenny bufo molesto.

Omitiendo la casi escena de sexo, Damien tomó la carta continuando el juego la pasó a Token. Él sonrió cómplice, ese Cartman hijo de puta se las pagaría por besar a su novio. "Genial" fue lo que todos pensaron sarcásticamente en su mente al ver que había otros jugadores besándose y es que la única razón por la que algunos siguieran jugando era porque tenían que vengarse.

Eric estaba a punto de levantarse y romperle la cara a ese idiota, cuando alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡BASTA!—grito furioso Kyle haciendo que algunos dieran un pequeño brinco en su lugar por la repentina interrupción. —Estoy harto, esto es un juego de resistencia, para ver quién puede sostener esa puta carta. No un estúpido concurso de quien besa a otro para vengarse, porque él besó a su pareja. —reclamo en todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kahl? ¿Arena en tu vagina?—Kyle lo fulmino haciendo que por primera vez Cartman se sintiera amenazado. Sin embargo lo oculto bien y no se inmuto.

— ¡GAH! ¿E-Es cierto, Craig?—Tweek comenzaba a alterarse, Craig le miró inocente.

—Marsh, calma a tu novia—exclamo furioso, mirando a su némesis.

—Calma Ky—intento tranquilizar la situación.

—No, nada de calma Kyle. No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo como Tucker. —regaño el pelirrojo. Tweek frunció el seño molesto de saber la verdad y otros en el grupo también comprendieron. Era solo un juego ¿Por qué la necesidad de besar a otros como venganza?

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, aquellos besos "accidentales" no fueron si no hechos a propósito. Eso no le agrado mucho a los "pasivos" ¿Qué se creían para utilizarlos como objetos de venganza?

Kyle salió se encamino hecho una fiera a la salida.

—Kyle—Stan trato de detenerlo.

Pero no solo si no le siguió Butters, Tweek, Kevin, Clyde, Pip. Los chicos al ver a sus respectivos novios salir trataron de detenerlos muy tarde la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices. Definitivamente esa noche no habría sexo para nadie...

* * *

**Asjkasja! No me Odien, ya tengo la idea principal. La verdad este capitulo es como relleno(?) y me disculpo por mi falta de creatividad ;n; Algo si aseguro, que los siguientes capítulos (no creo que sean muchos) serán mejores que éste :33**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
